


noctem

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil isn't having a good night.





	noctem

Roman puts down his pen with a satisfied sigh, stretching. He winces when he catches sight of the clock. It's two in the morning. If Logan finds out, he'll never hear the end of it.

_Bed, it is,_ he decides. _After a snack, anyway._ This late, only his boyfriend might still be awake, and _Virgil_ wouldn't rat him out.

But as he turns the corner, he quickly discovers Virgil's in no mood to tell anyone anything.

His boyfriend is curled up on the floor, in a pile of blankets, his hands over his ears and his knees pulled up. Even from across the room, Roman can hear his harsh breathing, uneven and hitching.

He approaches cautiously, kneeling on the floor just out of Virgil's reach, just in case he startles his boyfriend and has to dodge one of Virgil's flailing hands. It's only happened once before, but Virgil was crushed to discover that he'd actually _hit_ Roman, even if it was only a glancing blow.

"Virgil," Roman states calmly, just loud enough that Virgil should hopefully hear it over the sound of his frantic thudding heart. Virgil's head jerks up, eyes meeting his, and Roman can see purple splintering through each iris, his eyes swollen and red-rimmed, makeup smeared. _Shit._

"Breathe, Virgil," he says aloud, just as calm. He reaches for Virgil's wrist and waits until Virgil jerkily shoves his wrist Roman's way. "Four seconds in, seven to hold, eight seconds out." He taps the rhythm on Virgil's wrist, giving the anxious side something concrete to hold onto. Virgil's breathing stops and starts, hiccuping and rasping in turns, but Roman knows to be patient by now. Sometimes it takes a while for Virgil to focus, and that's okay.

"All right, Virgil?" He asks, when Virgil's breathing has (mostly) settled. Virgil's eyes jerk up to his face.

"Roman?" Virgil breathes, then bursts into tears. Without thinking, Roman reaches forward and Virgil nearly leaps into the touch, cuddling into Roman's chest with desperation-fueled clinginess.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Roman asks, his breath stirring the cloud of Virgil's purple hair.

"N-nightmare," he manages to force out. "You- you told me you hated me, that I was just a _disease_, I-" He shivers.

"Never," Roman says firmly. "Virgil, I love you. You are the dark and stormy knight to my prince." The nickname surprises a watery giggle from his boyfriend. "You are not, and never will be, just a disease. The thought of telling you that is abhorrent."

"Thank you," Virgil whispers. "Sorry, I just-"

"No need to be sorry, my sweet shadow," Roman says, kissing Virgil's temple. "I was in search of a snack when I left my room. What say you we find a snack and retire?"

"Your room?" Virgil asks, and Roman nods.

"Of course," he says. "Spending the rest of the night cuddling you sounds like the only place I'd rather be."

Virgil's smile blinds him.


End file.
